In recent years, in the study of cellular processes and the like, a technology called calcium (Ca) imaging has been used, in which cells and the like are dyed using a pigment (calcium fluorescent indicator), the pigment being bonded to calcium ions to emit fluorescence, and are observed as image information.
Further, an evaluation using a multi-electrode array (MEA) is also performed. In the evaluation using the MEA, a change in extracellular membrane potential is detected by electrodes disposed on the bottom of a culture dish.
Further, an image processing technology by which pulsations can be observed easily and non-invasively is also proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: WO 2012/118049